


Labbra di Lurido Rosso

by Ania_Nefer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Erotic Poetry, Fantasy, Hannigram - Freeform, Introspection, Lime, M/M, Murder Husbands, Poetry, Psychological Drama, Slash, Vampires, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania_Nefer/pseuds/Ania_Nefer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will è un giovane professore universitario che rimane affascinato dal misterioso benefattore della sua università, un raffinato conte famoso nell’ambiente bene della città per la sua cultura e per le sue cene. Il conte, però, nasconde ben più di un segreto.<br/>Questa è solo la storia di un giorno e del ricordo di una notte, di come Will è diventato la preda del conte Hannibal.<br/>Una shot senza tante pretese, con un po’ di sesso e un po’ di sangue.<br/>Il titolo riprende quello del film del ’75 “Labbra di lurido blu” di Giulio Petroni, ma qui “rosso” stava meglio di “blu”.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Labbra di Lurido Rosso

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicato alla mia meravigliosa Hannigram family!

La musica che risuona è quasi fastidiosa.  
Forse perché il tuo cervello la distorce, la spezza per poi ricomporla in qualcosa di terribile, in suoni che si fa fatica ad ascoltare, suoni che stonano e ti tengono lontano da lì. Da lui.

_I denti si stringono alle labbra._  
_E il muro è ruvido sulla schiena nuda._  
_Mani fredde sulla pelle. Respiro caldo._  
_Un cuore che non batte mentre un altro è troppo veloce._

Ti senti un insetto intrappolato, eppure sei stato tu stesso a cercarlo, erano passi liberi quelli che ti hanno condotto in quel palazzo, in quella tela di mattoni e sguardi, tappeti e parole.  
E la musica stride sul tuo corpo dolorante.

_Denti che affondano nella carne._  
_E sangue che si fa vino nella bocca._  
_Lingua calda sulla pelle. Tocco gelido._  
_Un corpo morto che cerca disperato la vita nell’altro._

Scendi uno scalino dopo l’altro a piedi nudi, sentendo il legno scricchiolarti addosso come razionalità che vacillano e si perdono tra le lenzuola dove profumi e umori si confondono.  
E ti avvicini al cacciatore come un’ottusa preda, ma inspiri a fondo e ti rendi conto di essere soltanto una rosa che aspetta di essere colta da mani che si prenderanno cura della tua breve vita.  
Eppure sai che le spine sono in quelle dita, e il sangue che scorre è nient’altro che il tuo.  
«Will…»  
Non alza gli occhi dal clavicembalo, ma sa che sei lì, ti aspetta da tutta la mattina.  
Sente il suo odore forse confuso col tuo.  
«Buongiorno, conte.»  
«Ti prego, Will, è sufficiente il mio nome, ormai non è altro che un titolo. Sono conte di una contea inesistente. Padrone di nulla,» ma sai che non è così. La tua mente sa che è il padrone di tutto te stesso, vero?  
Le mani continuano a scivolare sui tasti, ma gli occhi sono sul tuo corpo, lo avvolgono per poi bucarlo, trapassarlo da parte a parte come una lama ben affilata, e davanti a quello sguardo ti riconosci come nient’altro che morbido burro, soltanto un inconsistente nulla da plasmare tra gli amplessi della notte.  
E non puoi fermare un basso gemito che ti esce dalle labbra e speri che lui non se ne accorga, ma nel cuore desideri soltanto che senta ciò che ti provoca e sorrida compiaciuto, e poi lo vedi, vedi la sua bocca soddisfatta perché lui _lo sa_ , ti legge dentro, legge gli abissi che hai nel profondo come nessun esploratore è mai stato capace di fare nella vastità dell’oceano.  
E l’oceano della sua voce t’inghiotte.  
Annaspi a fatica in cerca d’aria, ma trovi nient’altro che l’oscurità dei suoi occhi ad avvolgerti la vista e il respiro stesso.  
Continui a nuotare, ma c’è solo acqua intorno a te e il mare si espande all’infinito.  
«Hai dormito bene?»

_Odore di sangue nell’aria. Odore di morte._  
_E il sesso si eleva ad una vita da ricercare, persa in secoli di nulla._  
_Ad un risveglio tra gli occhi di un giovane uomo._  
_In ansiti di labbra diverse che si fanno atomi di uno stesso amplesso._  
_E gli sguardi si mescolano tra le lenzuola che si avvolgono nella carne, nei corpi che si cercano, nel possesso di dita su altre dita, della lingua ingorda di una bestia sulla pelle._  
_Odore di sudore e sperma._

Hai dormito, Will?, ti ripeti.  
Forse lo hai fatto per dieci minuti, non lo sai, ma era come essere svegli e stretti nel suo corpo. Come avere gli occhi aperti al dolore di una prima volta con un altro uomo, con un animale famelico che desiderava ingoiare il tuo respiro.  
«Sì.» Sai di non poterlo ingannare, ma menti lo stesso.  
Interrompe il suono e la musica smette di essere una barriera fra voi, e ti senti ancora più nudo della tua pelle scoperta.  
«No.» Sapeva già che la tua affermazione non era la verità, eppure qualcosa ti ha spinto a parlare ancora, a trasformare in una parola una notte di carne e tessuti.  
E la vede nei tuoi nervi tirati, in quello sguardo che non riesci a chiudere alla realtà e a quei lividi sul tuo corpo che porti come urla di desideri e voglie, come piccole e molteplici morti disperse nel sesso.  
«Mi dispiace,» ma i suoi occhi mostrano chiaramente che in lui non c’è dispiacere ma compiacimento, e sorride, di nuovo, come poco prima: voce di falso ingannatore che ti scuote ancora.  
«Hai fame?»

_Sangue che scivola sulla pelle come vino sul legno._  
_Sangue che riempie la gola._  
_Possesso in morsi sulla carne._  
_E la terra che manca sotto i piedi quando labbra di lurido rosso sfiorano altre labbra e poi le toccano e le baciano, e le sporcano per saziarsi d’immortalità e pulirsi l’anima per un istante soltanto._  
_La bocca ingoia umori cremisi senza mai riempire l’anima, senza mai appagare il desiderio di un corpo mortale._

Hai fame, non hai fame. Non lo sai nemmeno tu.  
Fino a quel momento non ne avevi, il tuo pensiero era il più lontano possibile dal mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, eppure sono bastate quelle due parole per toccarti lo stomaco, per portarti altrove.  
Hai fame, sì, ma di cosa?  
«Ti ho preparato qualcosa.»  
Tu non hai risposto, non ti sei mosso neppure, ma è riuscito ad intuire il tuo appetito nel silenzio, un silenzio ancora una volta e questo ti sconvolge, è una sensazione peggiore di vestiti strappati di dosso per farti rimanere nudo, e tu sei già coperto a malapena, soltanto della biancheria intima ti separa dalle ore appena trascorse, dalla sua bocca sulla tua ambigua stoffa bianca.  
«Puoi prendere quello che vuoi, laggiù» e ti indica un tavolino pochi passi più in là, una barriera di legno tra il divano e il camino acceso dove ti aveva tolto la giacca bagnata e aveva cercato di farti scaldare, ma l’unico calore che avevi desiderato era quello che ti davano le sue mani, quello che avrebbero saputo darti la sua bocca e il suo stesso corpo.  
Quella fame che hai ancora adesso.  
Ti avvicini mentre ti segue con lo sguardo, facendo un passo ogni tanto, quasi svogliato, il clavicembalo sempre più lontano e tu sempre più vicino.  
Ti siedi e percepisci vari e buoni profumi provenire dal vassoio finemente cesellato; la poltrona che hai scelto è comoda e lui continua a guardarti, sorride, ma i suoi occhi sono fissi e per un attimo privi di qualsiasi emozione, forse perché non può sedersi accanto a te e per un istante sei orgoglioso per quella scelta, per essere riuscito per una volta a spiazzarlo.  
I tuoi occhi, il tuo corpo, sussurrano con intensità la parola “desiderio”, ma l’esserti seduto lì dove può solo guardarti senza sfiorati, ti rende più lucido di quanto avresti mai immaginato di essere.  
«Non amo che si mangi qui. Il cibo dovrebbe essere consumato con educazione seduti a tavola.» Lo osservi per un attimo, la forchetta ancora vuota tra le dita. «Ho fatto un’eccezione per te, Will.»  
Stringi quel pezzo d’argento con forza, non lo sai perché, ti è venuto d’istinto nell’udire quelle parole, frasi che sulla bocca di chiunque altro le avresti percepite come debolezza nel rivelare sentimenti per un’altra persona, ma sai che lui non è mai debole.  
Lo senti nei muscoli che si contraggono e nei lividi che pulsano e fanno male.  
Nelle gambe che involontariamente si aprono.  
E nelle punte della posata che vorresti ficcargli in gola, anche se sai che sarebbe del tutto inutile.  
Vorresti squarciare la tua, di gola, per toglierlo dalla tua testa, farlo lontano da lì perché sai che se lo fai lì, si nutrirebbe di te fino all’ultima goccia e poi guarderebbe il tuo corpo marcire con la bocca sporca di sangue; saresti morto, ma per sempre dentro di lui.  
«Dovrei andare» parli all’improvviso, dopo aver mandato giù un boccone di qualcosa che non riesci neppure a capire cosa sia, ormai completamente disperso nel vortice della sua vita e delle sue macabre abitudini – ossessioni. «Dovrei prendere i miei vestiti e andarmene.»  
«E dove vorresti andare, Will?»  
«Non lo so.»  
«Non lo sai. Vorresti semplicemente andare lontano da qui.»  
«Sì.»  
«Da me.»  
«Sì.»  
«Perché sei qui, Will? Cosa ti ha spinto a venire in questa casa?»

_Labbra di lurido rosso nascoste nel buio di un teatro vuoto._  
_Labbra di lurido rosso senza più spettatori né mani che applaudono._  
_Occhi che guardano un uomo baciare una donna, mentre la gelosia avvelena il cuore e il desiderio cresce._  
_Aumenta anche quando scendono le prime gocce di sangue._  
_Occhi che guardano un uomo entrare con foga in una donna, mentre le mani del desiderio si stringono con forza intorno al cuore e la gelosia aumenta._  
_Cresce anche quando le gocce si fanno rivolo scarlatto._  
_E labbra di lurido rosso sorridono mentre la lingua si sazia di sangue e la bocca si muove in parole incomprensibili._  
_E le labbra di lurido rosso sorridono all’estraneo che osserva la donna lasciare il teatro._  
_Lasciarlo a quell’unico pubblico._

«Tu. Tu mi hai bruciato la testa» e ti alzi, gettando la forchetta sul divano alla tua destra. «Io che cercavo la bellezza del mondo in te e aspettavo i giorni in cui avrei sentito i tuoi passi per i corridoi dell’università» parli e vedi ogni immagine trapassarti interamente il corpo, e mentre i suoi occhi ti bucano l’anima, provi come una lenta agonia che s’impossessa di te, della tua mente, di ogni singolo muscolo e nervo. «Aspettavo mentre il panico della notte mi divorava, perché tu eri _troppo_ , eri al di sopra di ogni cosa, di ogni ossessione, di ogni carnalità, di ogni materialità. Tu e la tua nobiltà, mentre io ero nient’altro che un povero stupido professore.»  
«E cos’è cambiato nella tua mente, Will?» ti chiede, calmo, senza tradire alcuna emozione, come se non avesse ascoltato nessuna delle tue parole.  
Ti butti di nuovo sulla poltrona, sconfitto, e fissi la posata sul divano, immobile, inerme come lo sei tu, lucente come tu non sei mai stato, appuntita come i denti che ancora avverti addosso, ogni singolo punto in cui sono affondati, ogni morso che precedeva un tocco, una carezza. Una spinta.  
Chiudi gli occhi e la sua presenza dietro la poltrona, ti toglie ogni parola, percepisci il suo corpo come se lo vedessi, il suo respiro come se la bocca fosse sulla tua pelle, la sua mano come se fosse…  
Ti sfiora la schiena nuda, lento, con la punta delle dita e tu impazzisci in un istante, e sale, scuotendoti di brividi, scuotendoti di piacere quando gli tendi il collo scoperto, e non t’importa se quello significa scoprirgli la vita stessa, perché qualsiasi dolore vale quei momenti, quelle mani su di sé.  
«Quella sera a teatro, quando ti sei nascosto e hai aspettato che tutti uscissero. Lì è cambiato tutto, vero? Perché hai visto ciò che realmente sono?» quelle mani che scendono sul tuo petto e ancora più in basso, e in quel momento il suo respiro lo ascolti davvero, e il suo viso accanto al tuo.  
«S-sì…» è l’unica cosa che riesci a dire perché quei tocchi sono come un interruttore che si spegne, e quella voce è far saltare in aria ogni briciolo di lucidità che ti rimane in corpo.  
«Sono diventato improvvisamente carnale» dita che sfiorano le braccia.  
«S-sì.»  
«E materiale» mani che sfiorano la stoffa bianca, che ti toccano nell’intimo, e questa volta non puoi far altro che annuire con la testa perché neppure una sillaba riesce ad uscire dalla bocca, da quelle labbra che si schiudono appena in attesa di altre labbra, di quella lingua su di te come un viaggiatore esperto.  
«E ho perso ogni bellezza.»  
Quelle parole ti scuotono e gridi «No!» mentre ti alzi, allontanandoti da lui, allontanandoti da quell’idiozia che si fa sempre più certezza ad ogni secondo che passa: no, la sua bellezza è ancora lì, potente, _malata_ , ma sei tu il pazzo ammalato, sei tu che aspetti nient’altro che cure dalle sue mani e dalle sue labbra, dalla sua bellezza che ti sconvolge.  
Così perfetto nei suoi abiti eleganti, lisci, e non puoi fare a meno di pensare che quell’uomo porterebbe con altrettanta eleganza qualsiasi cosa, mentre tu ti senti soltanto uno straccione, un piccolo pezzente uscito dalla strada che incontra per caso il signore del luogo che per un attimo, uno soltanto, posa i suoi occhi su di lui, rendendolo la persona migliore del mondo.  
«Hai una così bassa stima di te, Will» aggira la poltrona e si avvicina mentre tu fai un altro passo indietro e poi ancora uno, continuando ad indietreggiare nello stesso momento in cui lui avanza. Ti allontani perché lui ti legge dentro, t’infila una mano nel petto ed estrae fogli su fogli che parlano di te.  
«Non ho mai permesso a nessuno di vedere ciò che sono. Avrei potuto cancellare ogni mio ricordo dalla tua mente, ma ho voluto farti un dono. Un dono che non ho mai concesso, e sai perché ho voluto farlo a te?»  
«No» ti fermi, lo guardi, e i piedi nudi sentono tutto il freddo che puoi percepire, un freddo che non c’è.  
«Tu sei come me, Will.» No, tu non sei un mostro, non bevi la vita degli altri, le sue sono solo assurdità e vuoi scacciarle dalla tua testa, agitarla con forza e farle uscire per poi schiacciarle sotto i tuoi piedi. «Portiamo le nostre maschere di civiltà in mezzo alla società, mostriamo la nostra cultura, la nostra educazione, ma in realtà siamo animali che cedono ai loro desideri, ai loro impulsi, al loro essere più profondo. Siamo delle bestie affamate che vogliono soltanto saziarsi.»  
«No… no! Io non sono così!»  
«Ripetilo pure all’infinito, Will, non servirà a convincerti, non servirà a cambiare ciò che sei. Che siamo.»  
«Io non sono come te!»  
«No, non lo sei. Per il semplice motivo che io ho accettato tutto me stesso, la civiltà e la bestia.»  
«Essere bestia ti serve per sopravvivere nella civiltà.»  
«Sì, certo, la mia è una necessità inevitabile, ma è solo l’evoluzione di ciò che già ero. Io sono la tua evoluzione, Will.»  
«Smettila.»  
«Sono passati secoli, ma ricordo perfettamente il primo: un obeso e sboccato macellaio che non faceva altro che offendere ogni donna che passava davanti alla sua bottega. Così tanta scortesia mi faceva male alla testa.»  
«Lo hai ucciso?»  
«Sì, Will, ma prima ne ho preso fegato e polmoni, li ho cucinati e poi mangiati, di nascosto, perché non stava bene che il figlio di un conte scendesse nelle cucine e addirittura cucinasse. Erano orribili, ma allora non ero molto capace. Adesso le mie cene sono famose» e sorride, ancora una volta, come se si congratulasse con se stesso.  
«Dio…» e non puoi fare a meno di reprimere l’orrore nascondendolo dietro la bocca, dietro quelle labbra che sono state baciate dalle sue.  
«Dio, Will, non è in questa casa da molto tempo. Dio è il peggiore degli assassini, il più fanatico di loro. Ti fa credere, porta schiere di peccatori e credenti nelle sue chiese e poi le fa crollare, non lo trovi bizzarro?»  
In quel momento trovi che il tuo semplice stare lì sia sbagliato e non vorresti far altro che correre via, anche vestito di solo intimo, non t’importa, vuoi solo andartene, precipitarti il più lontano possibile da quella bellezza che ti trafigge il cuore nonostante tutto, nonostante quelle parole.  
Fai un passo, poi ancora uno ed inizi a correre per percorrere a ritroso quelle stesse scale che ti avevano condotto lì, in quella stanza dove ti stava aspettando, e corri fino alla camera per prendere i tuoi vestiti e scappare, ma quando entri, ti blocchi improvvisamente.  
E il respiro spezzato si fa ancora più irregolare.  
Il battito del cuore ancora più intenso.  
Guardare quelle lenzuola sfatte ti sconvolge, ti rendi conto di essere risucchiato in un abisso e masticare lentamente, ancora e ancora finché non rimane che una poltiglia di niente.  
Le sfiori, sfiori quelle pieghe una ad una e senti il tuo corpo irrigidirsi e fremere, la tua bocca aprirsi.  
Lo vedi, vedi il sangue che le colora, e gemi a quel quadro di morte e sesso.  
«Chiedimelo, Will» la sua voce ti arriva come una carezza, come un lembo di stoffa che si muove seguendo i corpi sopra di essa. «Chiedimelo e non ricorderai neppure che esisto.»  
La sua voce.  
Il suo respiro.  
Il suo corpo dietro al tuo.  
Perfetti insieme nel loro essere imperfetti lontani dall’altro.  
Ti basta dirglielo, ti basta pronunciare poche parole per cancellare ogni cosa, ogni inquietudine, ogni devastazione che hai dentro. Ogni desiderio.  
« _Hannibal_ … io…»

_Spingersi dentro._  
_Sentire un corpo dentro l’altro mentre labbra di lurido rosso si dissetano di un’anima._  
_Di sangue che esce in gocce sulla lingua umida che scivola sulla pelle, confondendola di sapori._  
_Sentire amplessi che reclamano altri amplessi sulle bocche aperte ad uno stesso respiro._  
_Spingersi dentro._  
_E dimenticarsi della vita._

«Dillo ancora. Di’ ancora il mio nome, Will.»  
«Hannibal…» la voce ti esce ad occhi chiusi, la testa reclinata all’indietro mentre una mano ti sfiora la gola e l’altra si posa sul ventre, delicata, quasi dolce, poi si stringe intorno, con foga e con possesso.  
Il suo nome è bellezza perfino sulle tue labbra.  
E non riesci a dire nient’altro, neppure a muoverti o a pensare, perché la tua mente, come tutto il corpo, è stretta tra le sue braccia, in quegli abiti che vedi come stracci di fronte all’eleganza della sua voce, di quei gesti che ti uccidono, per poi riportarti in vita.  
«Permettimi di pulirti la mente, Will, rendendoti felice lontano da me, di restituirti nuovamente la purezza» e avverti la lingua scorrerti il collo, umida, calda. Lenta. «Cancellare ogni sfregio di me,» di ogni su respiro sulle tue labbra, ogni carezza e bacio. Ogni orgasmo.  
E non vuoi che quello, uno dietro l’altro, fino a farti stringere il corpo da nient’altro che tormenti.  
«Dimmelo, Will.»  
«Dio, no!» e la sua mano scivola sotto la stoffa dell’intimo e l’altra ti stringe il mento, per piegarti il viso e baciarti il collo e poi leccarlo per poi baciarlo ancora.  
Fa un passo avanti, poi ancora uno, finché le gambe sbattono sul letto, quel letto ancora sfatto che odora del vostro sesso, riesci a percepirlo chiaramente, il tuo e il suo, ogni sfumatura di pazzia, ogni sbavatura di orrore in quel sangue.  
E te l’assapori addosso la pazzia quanto ti spinge sulle lenzuola sporche, e ti senti l’orrore avvolgerti come un pesante cappotto in inverno quando la bocca sfugge sulla tua schiena e i denti affondano nella carne, in quegli stessi segni come racconti di amplessi nella notte, e affondano finché non ti accorgi che il sangue esce.  
Soffochi le dita nella stoffa bianca, con forza, ma vorresti stringerle ai suoi abiti e chiudere gli occhi mentre ti penetra con violenza, stringerti ai suoi muscoli fin quando non ti esplode dentro.  
E la lingua scorre ingorda sulla pelle e assaggia per poi riempire la gola e lo stomaco. Riempirsi la vita.  
_Io sono la tua evoluzione, Will._  
E ti senti una bestia, non è vero?  
Una bestia famelica che vorrebbe gustare il suo, di sangue, sentirne ogni sapore, il sapore di ogni pezzo della sua esistenza, il sapore dei suoi dolori.  
E i tuoi, di dolori, crescono nei denti per poi sparire nella bocca. Crescono nelle sue mani che ti voltano per guardarti negli occhi, ammirare la bestialità del tuo desiderio, appagarsi e sorridere della brama che hai di lui.  
La schiena macchia ancora le lenzuola e la tua è una dolce agonia, uno spasmo che s’irradia lungo tutto il tuo corpo come scosse elettriche nell’acqua, e ti distrugge quando scivola su di te con una pacatezza che ti brucia il cervello, e ti bacia, esitante, quasi uno sfiorarsi di labbra, una carezza sulla bocca, per poi farsi più intenso, più famelico, come se volesse mangiarti persino l’anima.  
E ti bacia ancora, la bocca, il mento, la gola, scende sulla pelle, sul petto che si muove irregolare e lungo il ventre che si tende e si contrae ad ogni tocco, ad ogni follia che patisci e ti cresce nella testa.  
«Chiudi gli occhi, Will» e lo fai senza dire una parola, senza preoccuparti di nulla, oscuri lo sguardo al suo viso e alle sue dita.  
Una sensazione di freddo ti scorre sulla pelle, un fremito, e poi un improvviso calore ti fa tremare appena mentre l’odore di metallo si fa più intenso, e vorresti aprire gli occhi per vedere, ma non ci riesci, non riesci a violare alle sue parole, a quella voglia che hai dentro che si fa completa sottomissione.  
Assuefazione ad una droga sconosciuta che ha il colore della sua bellezza.  
Di nuovo freddo. Ancora uno.  
Stavolta apri gli occhi, lo fai ad un coltello che scintilla nella sua mano, gocciolante, alla sua lingua sul tuo petto, alla bocca che succhia il sangue che sgorga dalle tue ferite, quei piccoli squarci sulla pelle che non ti fanno male, ma ti annientano i pensieri, ogni razionalità che si perde tra le gambe.  
Dovresti essere disgustato da quegli umori che si confondono, dal mostro sopra di te, dovresti farti cancellare la memoria, scappare, ma desideri quelle mani che ti sfilano l’intimo, che s’immergono nel tuo sangue per sporcare tutta la brama che non puoi nascondere.  
E vuoi morire nella sua lingua che lecca avida e in quella bocca che ti completa per poi lasciarti vuoto.  
E la senti la sua bocca su di te che si muove con estrema lentezza, la senti prenderti fino in fondo, fino a farti spalancare le labbra e gemere; ti senti entrare ed uscire. Ed impazzire.  
Un pazzo tra le mani di un folle.  
Un folle che si ferma per lasciarti di nuovo vuoto.  
«Che… ?»

_E il dolore si spinge dentro. La follia._  
_Un corpo che cede all’eros di un morto che reclama battiti di cuore._  
_Piacere che tende la pelle a dita che graffiano e mani che si stringono ai fianchi._  
_A carezze sul ventre mentre occhi fissano altri occhi._  
_E due bocche s’incontrano mentre gli ansiti bucano il silenzio della stanza come una lama che scivola sulla carne._  
_Non esistono parole. Non esistono voci._  
_Soltanto amplessi di sangue in un sesso malato._  
_E l’orgasmo di due bestie travestite da uomini._  
_E il dolore si spinge dentro la follia._

«Volevi andartene da qui. Da me» si alza allontanandosi da te. «Quindi non avevi alcun desiderio di me» e la sua bocca si apre in un ampio sorriso, si passa il pollice sulle labbra per pulirsi, lento, e poi lo succhia senza distogliere lo sguardo da te.  
Si volta ed esce, lasciandoti su quelle lenzuola sporche di nuovo sangue e un appagamento che non hai, lasciandoti solo, con il segno di labbra di lurido rosso sul tuo cuore.


End file.
